HORSE
by moookies12
Summary: A girl loses her bestfriend after a tragic accident with her horse. Read if your into horses! And drama stories!


**Chapter One: A True Nightmare.**

* * *

"AHHHHH!". Screamed Becky Lake.

All the riders stared blankly at the girl they had just watched die. It was just supposed to be a jumping lesson. A tall blonde haired man came running twoards the arena. "Max shes dead!" Julie Sanders said. "Alright, everyone go cool your horses off," Max commanded, "Julie I want to talk you." Julie was teary eyed, her long brown hair blowing in her face; she just watched her best friend die. "Now Julie I know you're upset, but tell me exactly what happend," said Max.

Julie stuttered, "Wa wa wa Well, it all happend so fast. She was showing me how high she could jump, and when she paused,. . . . . she went to jump over the third jump," Julie bursted into tears, "she flew off Teddy and hit the ground, and her horse fell on top of her." Julie concluded. Max didn't know what to say. He was in shock. He never thought something like this would happen here at Step Up Farm. Max went to go call Becky's folks. Julie stared at her dead best friend. _OH MY GOD_! she thought. _Teddy, Beckys horse!_

She got down off of her horse McMoo. Teddy was laying on the ground next to Becky. He was hurt badly. He knew something bad had happend. His eyes sparkled like he was going to cry. Julie felt so bad for Teddy. "I'm sorry Teddy." Julie said. She stroked his white blaze. McMoo walked over to Julie and stood with her.  
Mrs. Holm, the vet, rushed into the arena and gave Julie a hug. "I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Holm said. You could tell she was going to cry. Mrs. Holms looked at Teddy.  
"Poor thing" she said. "Can he get up?"

"No." said Julie. There was a moment of silence. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put him down." Mrs. Holms said, head hanging sadly. Julie stood there in silence. "BECKYYYY! MY BECKY!" Mrs. Lake screamed. She ran over to her daughter, and clutched her in her arms. "Oh My BECKY!" she cried. Julie started crying again. The ambulance came and took Becky away. Mrs. Holms told Mrs. Lake that she had to put Teddy down. Julie knew Teddy knew he was going to get put down. Julie and the other riders walked over to Teddy and said their last goodbyes. "I'll miss you Teddy, make sure you and Becky have fun up there. I'll never forget you Teddy and neither will MCMOO." Teddy closed his eyes and Julie gave him a kiss.

That was the last time she would ever see Teddy...

* * *

The next day at Step Up Farm was very quiet. Max called a meeting and told everyone when Becky's funeral was. It was in Two days. Friday May 15'th at noon, Biltzens Funeral Home. There weren't any lessons today. Even the horses were quiet. Everyone was still in shock. "Julie are you okay?" Sara Clore asked. She was a small girl, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Julie didn't say anything at first. "Ya I'm fine" she finally replied. "Well do wanna go on a hack?" Sara asked, trying not to make eye contact. "No thanks." Julie replied lifelessly. "Ok well if you wanna hang out let me know." Sara said as she walked away.

It was the day of the funeral. _Funerals are so depressing. _thought Julie. Everyone was talking about Becky. Julie sat down next to Sara who hugged her hoping it would make her feel better, but it didn't. John Maddison, who was speaking about Becky, called everyone down to sit. "Well as you know this was a horrible accident to happen to such a young beautiful girl. As you know we're here today on behalf of the death of Becky Lake. She was 16 when she died." he said. Julie and Sara started to cry. "She was always happy and had a passion for horses. She had a horse, its name was Teddy. I'm sure she's up there right now in heaven riding on Teddy." Everyone smiled. Julie sat there and just stared at Becky the rest of the time when John was speaking. Finally he was done speaking. Now everyone had to go see Becky one last time. Julie walked up to the coffin. She put a picture of her Teddy, Becky and MCMOO in there. "I love you Becky and hope to see you again." said Julie.

Julie kissed her forehead and started to cry.

After the funeral her and Sara went for some coffee. "I think I'm gonna stop riding." Julie stated.

"WHAT!? "Sara exclaimed.

* * *

_If you like my story I'll make a chapter two and soo on._

_I hope you liked it. _


End file.
